Honey, I Shrank the Sorcerer
by Kooro
Summary: Dave accidently shrinks himself and the Incantus. Now he's six inches tall and the Incantus is missing. The only way to get big is to find the Incantus, even if that means Balthazar possessing a rat to get it. Bromance, adventure, and Balthazar whump.
1. Chapter 1

Honey, I Shrank the Sorcerer

_Chapter 1:_

With a flick of his wrist, Balthazar Blake unlocked the heavy door and swung it open noisily. He was met with the familiar sight of a twisting metal staircase that led to the floor of the underground chamber that served as a lab and as a place to practice magic. It was also the place he and Veronica called home until they could find a decent place.

Nothing appeared to have moved since he had left.

The metal cage and large iron rods often used for the purpose of some experiment or other were still standing in patient preparation to be activated, the metal gleaming dully in the soft light cast by the lights above and several flickering candles.

The heavy desk still sat in its corner, surrounded by various equipment and materials. Papers littered its surface and strewn down onto the chair that waited beside the desk. Close by, the couch remained untouched. Several books rested unopened on the cushions.

The ground was still covered with chunks of metal, parts of machines that needed to be fixed, and other items used by sorcerers to practice with and use for spells. The only clearing in the cluttered room was an intricate circle cut into the very stone of the floor. Designs curved and twisted in the circle to create an elaborate magic circle used to conjure magic.

The only thing that had changed in the room was that the most important thing was missing.

"Dave?" Balthazar called tentatively.

David Stutler, the Prime Merlinian; his apprentice, was missing.

"Come on out, Dave," Balthazar called, stepping off the stairs and slowly moving towards the center of the room, his eyes scanning the room for any sign of the boy he had taken as his apprentice. "I know you don't want to study, but hiding isn't going to help you."

Still no answer. Not even the smallest sound.

Balthazar's senses heightened as his body tensed in preparation for an attack. He cautiously approached the magic circle, his shoes padding silently across the cobblestones.

"David," Balthazar said, his voice low and serious. "Answer me. I know you're in here." Balthazar lifted his hand to stare down at the ring he used to channel his magical energy. The stone glowed softly, resonating with the power from the Ring of Merlin that Dave still carried in his possession despite no longer needing its guidance.

"Before I get annoyed."

But he wasn't annoyed. He was nervous. It wasn't like Dave to directly ignore Balthazar. The boy always answered promptly and was at the sorcerer's side within seconds, ready to do whatever Balthazar asked of him next – even if he was somewhat reluctant to obey new orders.

The fact that Dave wasn't answering made Balthazar worried. Did something happen? Did Horvath return to get his vengeance against the boy? Did some other paranormal being track down the Prime Merlinian in hopes of extinguishing the powers the boy contained?

He stood in the center of the magic circle and green flames rippled out from the center circle to slither along the lines in the stone until the flame flickered all around Balthazar.

"David!"

A sudden crash caught Balthazar's attention and he spun around in time to see a glass beaker fall off the desk and shatter on the floor. Papers and dust fluttered after it.

"Ow," a small voice moaned.

"Dave?" Balthazar asked, hope trickling out of the word.

It was quiet for a moment and then a soft shuffling sounded from the crowded desk as more papers shifted.

"Yeah," the voice answered hopelessly; almost embarrassedly.

Balthazar could barely make out the reply. He crept towards the desk, a spell ready on his lips.

"Where are you?" he asked suspiciously.

There was an incredibly heavy sigh. Then, "Don't laugh."

"What?" Balthazar asked in bemusement. All he could see was a cluttered desk but he knew that was where Dave's voice was coming from.

"I said don't laugh," Dave repeated earnestly. "Promise."

"Promise," Balthazar agreed quickly, still squinting quizzically at the desk.

There was another sigh as Balthazar came to a stop before the desk. Then a book was pushed aside and out from behind a strange metal box of jumbled wires, a small boy walked out.

Balthazar watched in muted awe as the boy came to a stop at the front of the desk. Then the kid looked up with obvious discomfort at having been caught, his cheeks a deepened red with embarrassment.

Balthazar couldn't help it.

He laughed at the sight of the shrunken Dave. The boy shot a glare at him, making the sorcerer laugh even harder, holding his stomach. Dave looked down quickly and kicked at a small stack of papers.

"You promised," he mumbled tersely.

"Sorry," Balthazar gasped, waving away the comedy he found in the situation Dave found serious. He cleared his throat and straightened his coat. He looked back at Dave.

"It's just that you-" and the laughter started up again. Unable to stay standing, Balthazar plopped down into the chair, disregarding the papers that already occupied the seat.

"Yeah, yeah," Dave said submissively with a roll of his eye. "Laugh it up. Enjoy my dignity. Did you want a side order of self-esteem to go with that?"

"What happened?" Balthazar chuckled, covering his mouth with his fingers to appear thoughtful and attentive. It was really just to stop his laughing.

Dave was now the size of his hand. Luckily his clothes had shrunk with him or else things would have been really awkward. The boy stood on the desk amid the papers and mechanical parts, looking down pointedly at his shoes with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"I was flipping through the _Incantus_ and found a shrinking spell," Dave began sheepishly, refusing to meet the gaze of his master. "It sounded interesting. I thought it would be cool to shrink a few things a bit so that they'd be easy to carry around.

"I was aiming for that thing," Dave said as he pointed accusingly at a forked metal rod with copper coils wrapped around each head. "I wanted to just put it in my bag, take it to school, and restore it in time for my experiment. But, as you can clearly see-" a sharpened tone edged these words "-it didn't work out quite as planned."

"Clearly," Balthazar agreed with a smirk. "But it looks like you got the spell right. That's a plus right?"

Dave shot another glare at his master but with his size, the daggers were blunt. "Just change me back to normal, all right?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh no," Balthazar said as he leaned back in the chair. "Nope, this is your problem. You made yourself small, you make yourself big."

Dave's face fell into despair. "What?" The word came out feeble and sounded even smaller than usual.

"You heard me," Balthazar said with a light smirk twisting up his lips devilishly. "You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out."

"Is this another one of those 'sink or swim' moments?"

"I guess you could call it that."

"Well, what else would you call it?" The question came out sharp.

"Learning," Balthazar replied coolly.

Dave bit back his protest. Balthazar was right. It was his responsibility to fix his mistake. But…

Balthazar read Dave's face with ease. "But you don't know the spell to make yourself bigger, do you?"

Dave shook his head, the red returning to his cheeks.

Balthazar sighed. "Always in a rush. Haven't I told you before to learn both sides of a spell?"

Dave nodded, his gaze not lifting from his shoes.

"No time like the present to learn, I suppose," Balthazar added helpfully. He looked around. "So, where's the _Incantus_?"

Dave's shoulders hitched up defensively. Balthazar noticed.

"Dave," he said, stretching out the name with the hint of a threat. "Where's the _Incantus_?"

Dave met his master's eye meekly. "That's the other problem," he replied with an apologetic smile. "It shrank too."

"Or course it did," Balthazar sighed as he rubbed his temple with his forefinger. "Why am I not surprised? Do you know where it is?"

"A rat took it."

**._._._._._.**

**All right, my second ****Sorcerer's Apprentice**** fanfic. Not sure where this idea came from but it came fast with a whole story behind it. **

**This one will be a lot longer than the first with plenty of magic and mayhem to come. **

**If you're having trouble imagining Dave's size, think "Alice in Wonderland" after Alice drank the shrinking potion. Small enough to be held and to fit in a pocket but large enough to not get stepped on or go unnoticed. **

**Well, I'll see you for the next chapter then. As always, reviews are appreciated. Keep reading. **

**Hobey-Ho**

**(Disclaimer: Balthazar and Dave – and other minor characters I may use in this fic – are not mine. Also, some spells that come up later on where built on Jim Butcher's ideas from ****The Dresden Files****. The way Dresden casts spells is the same way I imagine Balthazar and Dave do. So only the plot is mine and the dialogue. Everything else belongs to the creators.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I've been kind of busy lately. I have a few fics to take care of and this one kept getting pushed to the back of the line. But I haven't forgotten it. **

**Just a question, but is the title too immature? Or is the summary not inviting enough? Just wondering since I want to give this fic a good chance at being read. It's a good story. Lots of bromance, magic, some whump, adventure. Wondering if I could make it more appealing to other readers.**

**Or maybe, people are still discovering the greatness the movie has to offer. **

**But then, as long as people **_**are**_** reading it, I should be happy. And I am. I thank you all for your lovely comments and reviews. You guys are the reason that I am continuing to post. I didn't want to disappoint the ones that are enjoying this fic. **

**So, here is chapter two. I hope you like it as much as the first. And thanks again for reading.**

**._._._._._._.**

Honey, I Shrank the Sorcerer

_Chapter 2:_

"WHAT?"

Dave cringed at the harsh sound. Balthazar was on his feet, staring down disapprovingly at his apprentice. "What do you mean a rat took it?"

"Just what I said," Dave said, lifting his hands to show his innocence and to advocate the truth. "When I performed the spell, the _Incantus_ and I both shrunk. A rat thought it was food or something and took it. I tried to get it back, but it was too fast."

Balthazar started to pace before the desk, his hand covering his eyes and massaging his forehead tiredly.

"I really can't leave you alone, can I?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault the rat-"

"I leave you with one simple task: study. But you can't even do that right."

"Balthazar, please listen. I was just trying to-"

"I can't watch you every second. I have to keep guard and make sure no one is hunting you. I have to keep Veronica safe. And I have to find Horvath."

"Balthazar, I'm sorry…"

Balthazar stopped pacing and released a heavy sigh. He looked up to the ceiling; asking the gods why he was being punished. Then he turned slowly back to Dave and knelt before the desk to get to the boy's eye level. The kid looked ready to cry.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Balthazar murmured with relief. "I thought the worst when you didn't answer."

Dave walked up to the edge of the desk and sat, finally meeting the eyes of his master and friend. "I'm sorry," he said with upmost sincerity. "I guess I didn't want you to see me like this." He gestured to his shrunken form. "I'm the Prime Merlinian after all and… I don't want to disappoint you. I don't want you to be saving me all the time."

Balthazar smiled warmly at his apprentice. "That's a master's job, you know. And you've certainly let me perform it during the past weeks. But let's not forget who saved who at the end."

Dave returned Balthazar's smile and the sorcerer could see pride square the boy's shoulders.

"So…" Dave began hopefully, "can you change me back now?"

"Course not," Balthazar snorted. "That'd be too easy." His devious grin dissipated Dave's appalled expression and soon the boy was smiling back.

"Then I'll just ask Veronica," Dave shot back coyly. "She'll help me."

"Tough luck," Balthazar said with false sympathy. "She's out shopping."

Dave opened his mouth to release another witty comment but the words died in his throat at the sound of keys jiggling in the lock of the door.

"Oh man, oh man," Dave muttered, his hands going to his head as he jumped up to fidget where he stood. "I forgot that Becky was coming over."

"You gave her keys?" Balthazar questioned as he stood as well, his eyes moving to the door as the lock clicked open.

"Not everyone can pick a lock with magic, you know." Dave countered.

The door opened.

"Oh man, she can't see me like this," Dave said, his voice rising with panic.

Without a moment's hesitation, Balthazar wrapped his hand around Dave's torso and plucked him off the desk. Dave blanched as he was swiftly lifted into the air, his stomach churning at the sensation as he gripped Balthazar's fingers.

Balthazar opened his coat pocket with one hand and slipped Dave inside with the other. "Just sit tight and keep quiet," he hissed.

There was a muffled protest and then he felt Dave's weight at the bottom of his pocket. The boy struggled for a moment and then went still. Balthazar patted his pocket lightly with assurance and then turned to face the blonde woman walking down the stairs.

"Hello, Mr. Blake," she greeted.

"Ah, Becky," Balthazar smiled as he clasped his hands before him. "Nice to see you again."

Becky smiled cordially. "Is Dave around? He said he'd help me with our physics project."

"Dave? I haven't seen him today," Balthazar lied. "I think he went out to get some more anti-itch cream."

Balthazar suppressed a groan of pain as he felt something small and hard collided painfully with his thigh. He used one hand to bat at the side of his coat as if brushing away some dust.

Confusion marred Becky's features. "Really? He said he would come here right after school."

"Well, as you can see, he's not here now," Balthazar said with a shrug. "Maybe he forgot."

Another sharp jab pricked his leg and he swiped his coat again with a little more force. A hiss sounded from his pocket.

"What was that?" Becky asked, her brow furrowing as she peered at Balthazar, examining him from head to foot.

"What?" Balthazar looked completely clueless.

"Never mind," Becky said. "Well, when he comes back, can you tell him I stopped by? I have to go and get some more books to research anyway."

"Will do," Balthazar smiled.

Becky returned the gesture – although with a little more skepticism – but turned and headed back up the stairs.

"Hey Becky," Balthazar called when she had reached the door. She looked down at the sorcerer.

"How's it going between you and Dave?"

A sudden flurry of sharp jabs assaulted his leg and Balthazar had to focus to keep his face straight and to not show any sign that he was feeling pain.

Becky thought about it for a moment as the bombardment continued angrily against Balthazar's leg. Then she turned to fully face him, a soft smile brightening her features and making her eyes sparkle.

"He's the best boyfriend I've ever had."

The attacks ceased but Balthazar was sure a bruise was already forming. But he wasn't paying attention to that now. His focus was centered on this human girl who had become intertwined with the destiny of the Prime Merlinian. Despite the fact that Dave possessed magical powers foreign to mortal ideals and beliefs, she stayed by his side.

"You like him then."

Becky smiled sheepishly. "A lot." She giggled and opened the door. "I'll see you later then Mr. Blake."

"Please. Balthazar," the sorcerer smiled with a bow.

"Balthazar," Becky obliged. "I'll come by later. Tell Dave."

"Will do."

And then she was gone, her footsteps echoing dully behind her.

Balthazar let out a low whistle. "Well, congratulations, kid," he enthused. "A girl likes you."

He dipped his hand into his pocket as his fingers fished through the random items of value he stored there. Small hands wrapped around his and he gently lifted Dave out into the open. He lowered the boy onto his open palm and smiled approving at him.

"Thanks," Dave beamed back proudly. "Oh, and for future reference, don't put me back in your pocket."

Balthazar frowned with mock-hurt.

"What do you have in there anyway?" Dave asked, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Important stuff," Balthazar sniffed snidely.

"Yeah right," Dave muttered.

"And what do you mean 'for future reference?' You going to make this a daily habit?" Balthazar asked as he moved his hand to his shoulder so the boy could climb onto it. Dave settled comfortably on his master's shoulder as Balthazar ambled around the room.

"Let's just find the book so I can go back to normal," Dave said.

Balthazar shrugged but quickly corrected himself as he felt Dave stagger.

"To think, the Prime Merlinian, the savior of this world, the conqueror over Morgana reduced to the size of a foot."

"Thanks for that image."

Balthazar chuckled and shifted his gaze to his shoulder where the boy sat. Dave smiled back. Balthazar quickly looked away and replaced his smile with his usual scowl.

"Now, where's that rat?"

**._._._._._._.**

**Had to put Becky in there somewhere. Can't forget about her after all. **

**I really like the idea of a small Dave that you can put in your pocket or allow him to ride around on your shoulder. Makes him even cuter. **

**And now back to the rat. **

**Hope you liked it. And I hope you will continue to like it as I will continue to post. **

**Reviews always appreciated and if you see any typos, tell me so that I may fix them. **

**Thanks again. Hobey-Ho!**

**(And a special shout out to all you Dresden fans out there. Go Harry!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Honey, I Shrank the Sorcerer

_Chapter 3:_

"Where'd you see it last?" Balthazar asked without looking at his apprentice. His attention was focused on cutting a chunk of cheese off the thick yellow rectangle.

Dave ambled around the cheese, eyeing it with disdain. He didn't like the fact that he was only a few inches longer than it. It was like the cheese was mocking him. "By that far wall," he answered, pointing to a corner of the room.

Balthazar's gaze flickered up to follow Dave's finger and then he returned his attention to the cheese, wrapping it up and replacing it back in the small fridge Dave used to hold drinks and snacks for days he spent longer than intended in his lab.

"All right then," Balthazar said and stood, picking up the piece of cheese but leaving Dave. He turned and started towards the corner.

"Hey, wait up," Dave called after him.

Balthazar sighed with exasperation but paused and looked back to see Dave jump of the desk and land in a pile of papers. There was a flurry of movement and the stiff sound of crinkling paper and then Dave stumbled out, unhurt but slightly winded.

He ran up to stand beside Balthazar – or rather, Balthazar's boot – and smoothed his clothes down. Standing side by side, Dave almost came up to Balthazar's calf.

"Ready?" Balthazar asked with strained patience.

Dave craned his head back to stare up at his master. "Yep."

Balthazar nodded with a roll of his eyes, the gesture lost upon Dave who couldn't see his master's expression. Balthazar began walking again, smirking slightly at the sight of Dave trotting to keep up with his strides.

Balthazar stopped before the corner and knelt down to examine the wall. He pushed aside several dust coated scraps of metal and, sure enough, a ragged hole stared back out at him. Dave walked up to the hole and peered inside.

"It's dark," he commented.

_Thank you Captain Obvious_, Balthazar felt complied to say but bit the insult back. The kid was six inches tall. There was no need to add salt to the wound.

"Looks like a rat entrance to me," he said instead.

Dave stepped back and straightened. He took a deep breath and cupped his hands palms up before him. A spark ignited in his hands and he willed the spark to grow until he had a ball of fire nestled between his fingers. Then he took a step forward toward the entrance to the rat's hideout.

"Whoa!" Balthazar said as he snapped his hand out to grab the back of Dave's shirt. He effortlessly plucked the boy off the ground and dangled him in front of his face. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Inside to find the _Incantus_," Dave said as if were the simplest thing to understand.

"I don't think so," Balthazar countered as he blew out Dave's fire with a puff of air. "Rats can get pretty territorial when females are involved. And if you just go waltzing in there, they'll probably attack."

Dave shrugged. "I know magic."

"You also have to know how to pick your battles," Balthazar chastised. "Who knows how many rats are in there. What if they gang up on you? What if you get lost? I won't be able to protect you."

Dave's confidence visibly waned as his shoulders sagged and realization made his nonchalant expression fall. He averted his gaze. Balthazar sighed and lightly placed the boy back on the ground.

"Listen, getting the _Incantus_ back is important but you have to think about your safety too."

Dave nodded ruefully like a child being scolded by his parent.

"So now what do we do?" Dave mumbled.

"We use a new strategy," Balthazar smirked. Dave looked up at him quizzically. "That's what this is for." Balthazar waved the chunk of cheese in the air pointedly.

It was small and barely inaudible but Dave could have sworn he heard something move in the darkness beyond the mouth of the hole.

Balthazar took a step back and traced his forefinger along the ground in a circle. Then he pressed his palm in the middle of the invisible line and red light seeped up from the ground. When the light faded, a clear and precise circle lay imbedded in the stone.

Dave walked up to investigate as Balthazar laid the cheese in the center of the circle. Compared to Dave, the circle was about as big as the one Balthazar had made in the middle of the room.

"Now, activate a barrier," Balthazar instructed. Dave looked up at him. "Make it so that whatever gets in can't get out."

Dave nodded and stepped up to the circle, his feet nearly touching the border. He extended his hand and could feel the energy seeping up from the magic circle. He had to bend that energy into a permeable force field that would allow the rat in but prevent it from getting out.

Dave closed his eyes in concentration and willed the energy to close over the circle, sealing the barrier.

"Good," Balthazar nodded, pride seeping into the word. "Now it can get it. What do you have to do to keep it in?"

Dave crouched down and pressed his hands palms down on the cold stone floor. Balthazar had made one circle with his magic. Now Dave had to make another. Balthazar watched with an approving smile as a light indicated the creation of another circle within the one he had made.

After a moment of concentration, Dave opened his eyes and stood with a loud exhale.

"Perfect," Balthazar congratulated. One circle had been made to serve as a barrier to allow the rat in and Dave had successfully made the second circle to ensure that the rat would stay in.

Dave beamed up proudly at his master.

"Now we wait," Balthazar grunted as he straightened. "Eventually a rat will show up."

"What do we do 'till then?" Dave asked.

Balthazar looked down at him thoughtfully and shrugged. "It won't come out if we're looming around. So, maybe a walk to the park."

Dave cupped his chin in the parody of deep thought. "That sounds great and all, but in case you forgot, I'm not exactly suitable for public."

"True," Balthazar agreed. "But you're not going to let that stop you, are you?"

Before Dave could argue, Balthazar picked him up and slipped him into his front pocket. Dave was just tall enough to poke out the top. He folded his arms over the top of the pocket and rested his chin on his arm.

"Ok, this could work," he said with a growing smile.

"I thought it might," Balthazar chuckled as he headed up the metal staircase. "You know, I could get used to this. Just taking you everywhere I want you to be. You won't be able to skip practice anymore this way."

Dave grimaced. "Great. No more freedom, no more school, and a healthy relationship with Becky would be pretty much shot."

Balthazar shrugged. "Could be worse."

"Oh yeah?"

"You could be rat food."

"I guess that's comforting to know," Dave said sarcastically.

Balthazar chuckled and used his finger to lightly pat Dave's head. Then he opened the door and headed out. "Come on, I'll buy you an M&M."

**._._._._._._.**

**I know, I know. This took a really long time to post. I'm sorry. **

**Earlier today, I fixed the typos I had made in the first two chapters in case you want to reread them to remember what had happened so far because I took so freakin' long to update that you probably already forgot. **

**Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying all the cute little moments with Balthazar and tiny Dave. I hope you continue to enjoy the story, but I must warn you that it's not always going to be sweet and comedic. There is slight whumpage in here too. Just a heads up. **

**So, hopefully chapter four won't take as long to post. I hope to hear your thoughts as well. Opinions, constructive criticism, and compliments can only making my writing better. **

**Thanks for your support and I'll see you next time,  
Hobey-Ho**

**(Disclaimer: The circle magic/barrier thing was taken from Jim Butcher's ****Dresden Files****.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Honey, I Shrank the Sorcerer

_Chapter 4:_

Balthazar leaned back against the park bench, stretching his arms out to rest them on the top of the bench; one leg crossed over the other. It was the perfect position for one relaxing in the descending sun; for one content with just watching the world pass by.

"This never gets old," Balthazar said aloud. "Whether its 3 years or 3000."

He felt movement against his chest and then Dave was looking out across the park too. The boy was partially hidden in his pocket so as to not draw too much attention. They were far enough from everyone else that Dave's head peering out from Balthazar's pocket would go unnoticed.

"What'd mean?" Dave asked, unbelieving. "Wouldn't sitting in a park get boring after doing it for so long?"

Balthazar smiled knowingly. "You obviously haven't sat in a park." The sorcerer's eyes roamed aimlessly over the landscape, his expression oddly soft. "Just watch. You'll see."

Dave sighed but obeyed. He looked out across the park, taking in the sight of the green trees and blooming flowers. He felt the breeze ruffle his hair and the sounds of bird songs drifting down from the leaves above. And slowly, he started to see what Balthazar saw.

Most interesting of all were the people. Men and women, young and old, partook in the park's various qualities. Children played in the playground, chasing each other and soaring in the swings, pointing their feet in attempt to touch the sky. Their mothers watched with adoration, gossiping with friends and strangers alike. The men hovered around the park grills, flipping their dinner. Fragrant smoke rose into the air and wafted over to Dave, the smell making his mouth water. Elderly couples walked along the concrete paths or sat on benches, huddled against each other with their fingers intertwined. Dogs bounded after thrown balls and laughter filled the air.

Dave saw.

He saw what encompassed Balthazar's attention. He saw why the sorcerer could forever sit on this bench and just watch the people that flocked to the park. It was never boring. There would always be a new face; a new voice chiming in with the countless others. There would always be something delicious to smell or something to be entertained by, whether it was a game of baseball or the simple act of a mother pushing her child on the swing.

Dave looked up at his master and his heart very nearly broke.

Balthazar was lost in the scene. His eyes had clouded; his mind a thousand miles – or maybe several years – away. Dave recognized the look.

It was longing.

Balthazar wanted a life like the ones he witnessed whenever he took the time to just sit and watch. He wanted to push a child on a swing, kiss a wife under the shade of a blooming tree, flip a burger with friends, and grow old with the women he loved. He wanted a normal life.

But he could never have one. He was a sorcerer; immortal. He could never be normal.

"Balthazar?" Dave called gently.

Balthazar blinked and looked down at Dave. "Sorry, dazed out for a minute there. Must be the sun." Balthazar lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight that glared at him from over the treetops.

"You ok?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" Dave knew it was a lie. He could see the sadness behind those eyes.

"No reason." Dave shook his head and looked away.

They were both quiet for a moment, watching a small girl sit in the grass and braid flowers together to make a crown. When she was done, she ran over to her mother and offered her gift. It was received with a beaming smile and a kiss on the cheek.

Balthazar cleared his throat. "Well, I think it's about time we head back," he grunted as he stood.

"Yeah," Dave answered, unable to forget the sight of his master in such pain.

Balthazar looked down at him. "You understand now, don't you?" he asked in a low murmur.

Dave looked up as if he had been caught.

"What I see. Why I watch."

Dave swallowed with a nod.

"Lucky for you, you can still lead a somewhat normal life," Balthazar added quickly. "And I have Veronica now so I don't need your pity. Got it?"

Dave offered him a smile. "Got it." Balthazar could always see through him. That and he couldn't tell a lie to save his life.

"Good," Balthazar said with a nod. "Now let's go check on our rat."

**._._._._._._.**

**A bit of a sweet little filler chapter used as an excuse to add a bromantic scene. I know it's short but you can't rush these things. At least I posted sooner this time. **

**I thank you for all your reviews and compliments. They are what make writing worthwhile. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. Next time, some magic never before seen in the movie shall be performed. Stay tuned. **

**Until next time, **

**Hobey-Ho**


	5. Chapter 5

Honey, I Shrank the Sorcerer

_Chapter 5:_

As soon as Balthazar pushed the door open, they could hear the flustered squeaks of a captured rat. And sure enough, a large ball of ragged fur squirmed within the two circles and the invisible barriers they represented.

As Balthazar approached, the rat curled into a tight ball, pushing against the barrier with its back as it hissed at Balthazar. The fur along its back was raised with anger and jagged teeth gnashed at the sorcerer menacingly; its ears flat against its head. Dave cowered back against Balthazar at the sight of the creature.

"That thing's been living here this whole time?" he asked incredulously.

"The whole herd's probably been here longer than you have," Balthazar commented as he knelt down beside the circle and the encaged rat.

"That does explain why my things have gone missing."

"If they can use it or eat it, they'll take it."

Balthazar extended one hand over the barrier and the rat looked up at it with another sputtering hiss. Slowly, Balthazar lowered his hand, pressing against the energy that formed the barriers with his own magic. The energy crackled beneath his palm and finally splintered from the force. The rat sensed its freedom and bolted away but the sorcerer was too fast and caught the creature by the tail.

Balthazar lifted the shrieking rat and carried it over to the desk. And then the rat was calm and docile. Dave wasn't sure how to explain it but he had seen the same scenario happen once before when Balthazar had scooped up a wild pigeon, gave it a message, and sent it off. It obeyed. Dave wasn't sure what kind of magic Balthazar used, but it seemed to have a control over animals.

"There now, no need to worry," Balthazar cooed, placing the rat on the desk and petting it with one hand.

Or maybe he was just an animal whisperer.

With the rat purring – if rats could purr, this one was – against his palm, Balthazar pulled Dave out of his pocket and placed him on the desk as well. Up close, the rat was longer than Dave by at least three inches, and then the tail extended even longer from the body. Dave estimated it was probably about 15 inches long altogether. Not the largest rat in history but still matured. It was about as tall as Dave's torso but if it were to stand on its hind legs, Dave would definitely be the smaller.

Basically, it was big.

It also had a white spot on its head that spread up to its left ear, contrasting brightly against the dark brown of the rat's fur.

"Now what are you going to do with it?" Dave asked skeptically, shying away from the rat. Its beady black eyes blinked at him curiously and then ignored him, its whiskers twitching languidly.

"He's our ticket to finding the _Incantus_," Balthazar answered, examining the rat and then leaning back with satisfaction.

"A tracking device?" Dave questioned.

"No. While a tracking device could tell us where the nest is, there's no guarantee we would be able to reach it," Balthazar answered matter-of-factly.

"Then, what?"

Balthazar turned his head to meet Dave's gaze, a smile tugging at his lips. "Possession."

As soon as the word was spoken, a magic circle flared up around Balthazar and the desk, red light seeping out of the ground and making Balthazar's eyes sparkle mischievously.

"Possession?" Dave asked, taken aback. "You're going to possess the rat, like a ghost?"

"Ghosts don't possess. They share the host's body and drop hints about what to say or do. Ghosts are merely voices in your head. Possession involves the soul entering the host and taking complete control. You gain the attributes of the host but keep your own mentality."

"Is it safe?" Dave asked suspiciously.

"Mostly."

"What are the cons?" Dave looked at Balthazar with a sinking feeling.

"During a possession, the host contains two souls. Needless to say, the souls fight against each other and it's a constant battle for the possessor to keep control of the host," Balthazar started impassively. "If the possessor stays in control for too long, the host begins to lose his soul. The longer the soul is beaten back, the weaker it becomes until it ebbs away. Then that becomes a complete possession and the host's soul is lost forever.

"But the longer the possessor stays, the harder it becomes to detach from the host's body. The soul becomes integrated with the host's body until the body accepts the new soul and refuses to release it. The possessor can eventually lose his own conscious and succumb to the body's demands. To make matters worse, the longer the possessor's soul is away from his own body, the harder it is to return and the body can face serious side effects in the absence of a soul to sustain it."

"So it's a lose-lose situation," Dave added quietly.

"In the long run, yes," Balthazar admitted. "But for a short period of time, it can be pretty useful."

"Would I be able to do it?"

Balthazar looked at Dave with a hard stare. The boy swallowed. "I suppose it can't be avoided. Eventually you will learn it. But it's dark magic, Dave. Magic I'd prefer you didn't experiment with. Not until you can control it."

"And you can," Dave said slowly, his gaze shifting from the rat to Balthazar, "and that's why you're going to possess that rat."

"That's right," Balthazar nodded. "As a rat, I'll be able to find the nest, get the _Incantus_ and return."

"What if they attack you or you start to lose control?" Dave asked, his voice fast and rising in pitch with worry. "What if you don't get back in time and you can't return to your body? Will I be learning magic from a rat or will you become a rat and join the rest of them?"

Dave realized his voice had risen and he stopped abruptly; fists clenched as he struggled to control his panicked breathing.

"Guess you'll just have to trust me," Balthazar smiled and then the magic circle flashed with light.

The rat squeaked with surprise as Balthazar grunted with exertion. Dave backed away as Balthazar's fingers gripped the flailing rat.

And then everything stopped.

The light dissipated and the circle faded into the stone. Balthazar's fingers relaxed around the rat and he slumped forward limply in the chair, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. The rat lay still, its expression the same as the sorcerer's.

"Balthazar?" Dave asked weakly, taking a step closer.

His master didn't move.

Dave lunged forward. "Balthazar!" he cried, trying to peer past the curtain of tangled hair in front of Balthazar's face. "Balthazar. Can you hear me? Wake up!"

Still the sorcerer remained listless. But Dave could hear the rat stirring behind him. He didn't care about the rat. He was thinking of that night at the park when Balthazar was lying on the ground just as silently as he was now. Back then, Dave had used magic to jump-start Balthazar's heart and bring his master back. But now he was only six inches tall. What could he do at his size?

"Balthazar!" Dave yelled desperately, hot tears prickling in his eyes.

"Stop yelling for Merlin's sake," a voice grumbled impatiently behind him.

Dave froze at the familiar voice. It was Balthazar's but the sorcerer's lips hadn't moved. He turned his head slowly to see the rat stagger to its feet.

"Balthazar?" Dave asked.

The rat turned its head to look at him and blinked those beady eyes. "Who else would it be," the rat spat with annoyance.

The response was completely involuntary. Dave screamed.

**._._._._._._.**

**Now we're getting somewhere. Dave's small and Balthazar's a rat. Poor Dave. His master's a rat.**

**In regards to the information on possession and ghosts, those were all my ideas. I've seen enough movies and read enough books to make my own inference as to how these things work. Not sure if they're right but they sound like they do. **

**I did some research on rats too. And yes, they really are that big. A lot of the info given and characteristics shown were provided to me by a website all about rats. Actually pretty interesting.**

**Judging by your reviews and all the favs, I guess you're all liking this story. That's good. I'****m glad. Thank you. **

**Until next time,**

**Hobey-Ho**


	6. Chapter 6

Honey, I Shrank the Sorcerer

_Chapter 6:_

"You really need to stop screaming at every little thing," the rat chastised with Balthazar's voice.

Dave sat motionless where he had fallen back after his initial scare. His eyes watched the rat warily as the furry creature ambled around on the desk.

"Motor skills functional," the rat mumbled as it trotted and then ran in a circle. "Sensory skills." The rat stopped and lifted its head, ears angled and whiskers twitching. "Perfect."

The rat turned to face Dave. It wiggled its nose at him and blinked. "When's the last time you showered?"

Dave opened his mouth but closed it again when nothing happened. The rat sighed, and if a rat could roll its eyes, this one came very close to doing so.

"Dave, it's still me," Balthazar's voice assured. "I just possessed the rat. That's all."

"But… you're talking," Dave finally sputtered.

"While in the body of a host, I gain all of its abilities and functions," Balthazar explained, his whiskers bobbing as he spoke. "Rats have always had the ability to talk but they decided to use their own language. I'm merely using the obsolete skill. Whistling, however, is a different story."

Dave nodded but didn't fully understand. "So, rats can form words?"

Balthazar shrugged. "They have teeth and tongues just like humans. They just use them to make different sounds."

Without sparing another glance at Dave, the rat – er, Balthazar – scuttled over the side of the desk and hopped down onto the ground with ease.

"Wait!" Dave called after him, stumbling to his feet. "Where're you going?"

The rat blinked up at him. "To get the _Incantus_. Now that I'm a rat, I can find the nest and enter without a fuss. The others will recognize this body and let me in." With that said, Balthazar scurried towards the corner where the rat's entrance beckoned.

"Wait!" Dave repeated and used the drawer handles to climb down onto the floor. He ran after Balthazar as the rat paused long enough for Dave to catch up.

"What now?" it sighed.

"I'm coming with you," Dave said with finality.

Balthazar shot him a glare. "No you are not."

Dave faltered slightly under the black stare but inhaled with new bravery. "Yes I am."

The rat turned to fully face him. "I'm a rat," Balthazar said slowly as if speaking to a miscomprehending child. "They'll let me in. You're a human. They won't let you in."

Dave fidgeted anxiously. "I don't want you going alone," he said in a small voice.

"I'll be fine. I'm a sorcerer remember," Balthazar assured proudly. "What's there to worry about?"

"What if you don't come back?"

The question was spoken in a voice inaudible to the human ear but with Balthazar's attained rat hearing, he heard it as if it had been spoken clearly.

The rat's eyes softened and it sighed sympathetically.

"Dave."

"I mean," Dave interrupted, wanting to make his point before Balthazar's decision was finalized, "what if the rats sense something's wrong and attack? What if they won't let you take the _Incantus_? What if you're gone for too long and start to forget about being a human?"

The rat sighed and Dave thought that for a moment, it smiled at him. "Then I'll have you to remind me, won't I?"

A smile brightened Dave's expression. "So I can come?"

"It seems you've already made up your mind," Balthazar said warmly. "I can't stop you."

Dave punched a fist into the air at having finally won an argument. The rat shook its head and looked to the spot where the barriers had been built. The piece of cheese still remained since the captured rat had been too scared to eat it.

"Rats aren't fond of strangers, mind you," Balthazar warned. "Take some of that cheese with you. They might accept a peace offering."

Dave nodded and trotted up to the cheese. He pulled several fistfuls of the yellow substance off and tucked them away into his pockets. Satisfied that he had enough, he returned to Balthazar's side and, together, they stared into the dark entrance in the wall.

"Just stay close and do as I say," Balthazar ordered in a firm voice. "And if I tell you to run, you run."

Dave nodded with a swallow and then the shrunken boy and the possessed rat stepped through the curtain of darkness and were gone.

**._._._._._._.**

**Sorry this is a short chapter and sorry this took so long to update. Midterms can keep you pretty occupied. **

**So, the plot thickens. The two have entered the tunnels and are on their way to the rats' nest. As for the talking rat stuff, that's just my educated theory. I figure that if you have tongue and teeth, you can talk. People just make different sounds with them. We have different languages and so do animals. Just my opinion. Hope it's not too far-fetched (but then again this story is dealing with sorcery, possession, and a lot of other stuff seemingly far-fetched.)**

**Oh, by the way, "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" will be coming out on DVD on November 30. Just a month away.**

**As always, I thank you for the reviews and favs. Glad you are liking the story. **

**If you see any typos, let me know so that I can fix them ASAP.**

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Hobey-Ho**


End file.
